Cities and Camps
Crown The main political city of Krysanthum, home to the royals, their court, and other wealthy people of importance. Crown is the most active city in the battle to destroy the Myth and is largely inhabited by humans. This makes it, in almost all cases, the most unsafe city for Myth. A Myth daring to make this city their home will be greeted many trained guards and royals who hate the Myth race. However, it is also the nicest and richest city and is in the center of the island, so it could be a suitable home for a Myth with a sufficient Beast and Blend level. Population: Humans: 96% Myth: 4% Main Export: View of Myth: Very cold and unaccepting Three Words to Describe the City: Extravagant, Political, Bustling Location: Center of the Isle of Krisanthym Main Authority Figure: Queen Krisanthym Main Attractions: Krisanythm's Palace, Lady Sophia's Fine Jewels, Monument to King Kraiygeer Formally Educated Citizens: 87% The Myth population of this city is made up mainly of Angels, Lunars, Solars, and Earth Refines. Aiden A nicely kept city, just a little while away from the east coast of Krysanthum. It is also the oldest town on the island, home to many scholars, artists, and priests. They are very accepting of Myth, as they remember when their kind first came to Krysanthum. The people of Aiden are generally nice and will not harm Myth, though the Queen's Guard occasionally patrols the city. This city is ideal for high-class Myth who wish to live in peace with their kind. Population: Humans: 61% Myth: 39% Main Export: View of Myth: Very open and welcoming Three Words to Describe the City: Intellectual, Clean, Tranquil Location: By the Crystal Bay on the East coast of of Krisanthym Main Authority Figure: Lidden (a Mythic Sorceress) and Li (a human Myth ally) Main Attractions: Crystal Springs, Aro's Library, the Aiden Courthouse Formally Educated Citizens: 96% The Myth population of this city is made up mainly of Lunars, Solars, Earth Refines, Aquatics, and Sorcerers. Ephus A poor town, nestled inside of the Evergreen Forest, inhabited mostly by failed artisans and humble farmers. Their opinions of Myth vary. Some are supportive of the Myth's struggle, and others will shun Mythic beings, merely wishing to stay out of trouble with the Queen. There's not much to eat or drink in this town, but it's poorly guarded and easily penetrated. Ideal for poor Myth with a fair amount of Beast and Blend, hoping to find a place to call home. Population: Humans: 24% Myth: 76% Main Export: Furniture and Crops View of Myth: Sympathetic and accepting for the most part Three Words to Describe the City: Tight-Knit, Poor, Folksy Location: The Evergreen Forest, just a while North West of Crown. Main Authority Figure: Main Attractions: Formally Educated Citizens: 21% The Myth population of this city is made up mainly of Earth Basics and Reptiles. Stren The city responsible largely for the production of weapons and metal, located just off the Triple Peak Mountains. Though they are not officially associated with the Queen's Court and her plans to destroy the Myth, they are quite active in the war. The often barbaric people of Stren are constantly at battle with the Myth's Camp Heroic and loathe Myth with a merited passion. This city is not ideal for Myth, but can work out just fine if you have a sufficient Beast and Blend level. Population: Humans: 90% Myth: 10% Main Export: Metals, Weapons, Meats. View of Myth: Disgruntled and hostile (but warranted) Three Words to Describe the City: Dry, Hostile, Proud. Location: Near the Triple Peak Mounts on the South-West side of the Island. Main Authority Figure: Main Attractions: Formally Educated Citizens: 43% The Myth population of this city is made up mainly of Kindred Canines. Camp Courageous A camp of Myth living in the Evergreen Forest who didn't quite qualify for the other two "main camps", Camp Courageous doesn't always quite live up to its name. Most of the Myth from this Camp are what you would consider a "ragtag" group of wannabe warriors. They're welcoming to almost anyone who wishes to join and are more distanced from the ongoing struggle than most Myth. For the main part, they keep to themselves (as they are in the forest, away from civilization) but are always anxious to have a little fun. The Myth population of this camp is made up mainly of Ecos, Kindreds, Reptiles, and Earths. Camp Zealous A camp of Myth in the Triple Peak Mountains holding the strong belief that a war must take place in order to solve the ongoing dispute between Man and Myth. They're kind and welcoming to Myth of all different sorts but are known for their hatred of Men. They're constantly at battle with the people of Stren and anyone else who gets too near to their camp. They are well hidden and are safe from human threat, meaning that they rarely have to interact with people. Strength and bravery are valued highly in Camp Zealous and are important to those who wish to survive their constant shenanigans. The Myth population of this camp is made up mainly of Kindred Canines, Reptiles, Electros, and Thermals. Camp Harmonic A camp of Myth living among the humans of Aiden (a town accepting to Myth) who are dedicated to attaining peace. They are intelligent, covert, and can sometimes come off as uppity, though many of them are kindhearted people, genuinely concerned for their fellow Myth. Many of them consider themselves the ambassadors of the Myth population. Intellect and manners are valued most among these Myth. Though their lifestyle requires wealth, it is also one of the safest places to be since the people living around them are their allies. The Myth population of this camp is made up mainly of Lunars, Solars, Earth Refines Aquatics, and Sorcerers.